Trapped
by Toto The Truth Teller
Summary: Hamport and the surrounding area suddenly finds themselves trapped under a dome. Everyone sixteen and over disappeared and the kids are left to survive. SYOC SYOC SYOC. *I do not own Gone* Rated T because its gone.


Here is yet again another Gone SYOC.

You can find the OC Form at the bottom, can't wait too see all of your characters.

**Hamport, Februari 4th 2012.**

Joan sat at the trunk of a tree, she had her eyes closed and her mind had drifted off to another world.

She had always been the girl who is on her own, she despises her parents as they try to shape her into something she is not and most other grown ups with their cheeky manipulative charms.

Joan could imagine herself a world without grown up's, where kids were all on their own. She only saw the happy things and not the terrible situations they could get in if adults were not around.

But nonetheless she dreamt about it as a young girl would've dreamed about becoming a princess when she was older.

Green fog surrounded Joan's legs as something slipped into her mind. It spoke to her "Joanna Montreal, I can make you that world."

Then Joan stood up and disappeared into the darkness. **"They will all disappear"**

**Hamport, Februari 4th 2014.**

Marrisol Green ate her cereal in complete silence watching Sponge Bob Squarepants while he was on his way to the crusty crab as her mom switched channels. "HEYRHF I WASH WASHING THA" she said mouthful, but her mother sussed her out. The news reporter appeared on screen and the small town of Daleport was shown on a map. And of course it immediately took her mind of the overactive yellow sponge, Marrisol found herself clusters to the TV.

"It's been two years since the disappearing of Joanna Montreal. There were no clues for the police, it was as if Joanna left the earth. Until today there was no sign of Joanna. But yesterday evening owner of the Hamport light house found an underground tunnel in his backyard. The police was called and they hired miners to dig the tunnel. It took them the whole night to reach the tunnel but once they reached it they spotted a little girl running around. "I immediately knew who it was" said one of the miners. "It was little Joanna Montreal" they got the girl out of the tunnel and she was surprisingly healthy for being under ground for two whole years. Luckily the now sixteen year old Joanna Montreal is reunited with her family" Spoke news reporter Nathalie Lock, mother of Faith Lock, Marrisol's best friend. "I'm so happy for the Montreal's" said Marrisol's mom. "How could you, look at those pictures mom. Joanna looks like a freak. Whatever happened to her. changed her mom" It was typical for Marrisol to speak her mind. It was not always appreciated though. "Shut your mouth Marrisol" The mothers furious brown eyes looked down at her daughter's blue ones. Marrisol stood up carefully picking up her bag from the seat beside her. "Well you may not have seen the look in her eyes mom. Before she went mssing her eyes spoke nothing but innocence. She looks like a wild animal on those pictures. You know I'm smarter then you mom. Don't make an argument with me, I always win" The blonde haired girl said pulling up a smile for a few seconds. "Go you little devil, you're late for school" hurried her mother pushing her daughter to the front door. The girl chuckled. "Mom, I'm always late." Marrisol started up the road. Her house was close to Daleport's school anyway. See Daleport is quite a small town, Primary school and High school in one. Although there weren't much preschoolers.

**Serval Academy, Februari 4th 2014.**

Dean Parker never enjoyed his life on the academy, not that its such a terrible place but Dean never really fit in. His room mate John Burgundy was already dressed, John was considered a populair kid but that was quite predictable. John had more charisma than the president, the lady's fell for his dark hair light eyes thing and he had the world in the palm of his hand (he controls most people here on school but Dean wonders that that could be because his parents fund this place. They pay for practically everything.) Sometimes Dean wished he was like John, Dean himself was not an ugly kid though he just wasn't very talkative in big groups. He preferred a group of three or four but not more than that. "What time is it" Dean asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. John shook his arm downwards, his watch sliding down to his wrist. John looked at his watch "It's 8:20 am" John replied plainly. "Why didn't you wake me up ?" John laughed at the question. "Because its not my job Dean." With a big fat sigh Dean got up, pulled his uniform out of his closet and started towards the bathroom.

**Serval Academy, Februari 4th 2014.**

On the other side of Serval Academy Neal Dixon was enjoying his breakfast and was happily talking with his friends Donna Knight and Spencer Hudson about the latest episode of their favorite TV-show, Supernatural.

"But guys can we take a moment and appreciate Dean Winchester's sexyness" Donna said drooling of her favorite character. "Don, we're guys. We don't do that." Spencer placed his hand on Donna's shoulder as she pouted. "I really need to get girl friends" They all laughed but stopped once John Burgundy and his followers entered the cafeteria. They all didn't look to happy. And Neal wondered what could be on their twisted evil minds.

OKEY THEN. Now we are going to create some CHARACTERS YAY.

First of all, anyone can be send to the academy. You don't have to be evil, crazy, stupid whaeva.

Oh and I would love some OC's for John's posse or posey or however you write that (i have seriously no idea)

But besides that go crazy. I can't promise that all of your characters will have a great role but yeah SORRY. IF you want to couple your OC's to someone else's, pleas discuss this with the rightful owner of the character, which isn't me.

I used this first chapter to introduce some of my Characters. There will be a list of accepted characters on my profile:

If you want some more information just PM me.

**Rules:**

**1) No one is perfect, make them have their good and bad sides.**

**2) Not every one can be pretty, But i want a good description of your character. **

**I want to create an image inside my head. So be specific. Else send a link to a picture or some.**

**3) Don't be ashamed, make your characters special.**

**4) NO ONE CAN HAVE ALL POWERS THERE ARE AND NO ONE CAN COPY THEM !**

_**Personal.**_

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Age (5-15):

Gender:

Freak or Normal:

Power (If any, give an example of what they can do):

Against freaks (if they are normal of course):

Bars (Not every one is a four bar):

Personality (be specific):

Appearance (be specific):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weak spot(s):

Family in the FAYZ (none is good):

Family outside the FAYZ:

Short backstory.

_**Place.**_

Hamport (town), Serval Academy or somewhere else:

What is their place in the academy (if serval):

Where were they when the poof happened (if not in school):

_**Rank.**_

Rank in the FAYZ (nobody, somebody well known, almighty. it can also be from nobody to well known):

Has your character any interests in being the leader:

_**Relationships. **_

_(I will make some changes to this part and befriend them with some. if you get what I mean)_

Friends:

Best friends:

Enemies:

Lover/Crush (you can also let me decide):

_**Ideas.**_

Ideas for your character:

Ideas for the story:

_**Other.**_

Any other things I need to know ?:

Thats it ! Enjoy the creating, submit trough PM or Review but leave me a name so no Guest.

asdfghjaa so excited.

much love TOTOTT


End file.
